


Collared

by seastarSinger



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Human-on-Furry, Light BDSM, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seastarSinger/pseuds/seastarSinger
Summary: PaRappa's been having strange dreams...





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot! Or rather, a drabble x8.

“Come on out, PaRappa my pet,”

The sudden call of his name made PaRappa yip in shock, having been lost in thought gazing at himself in the mirror of the curtained-off dressing stall. Noticing his outfit, his face filled red with embarrassment. Why is he dressed like this? Who dressed him? He surely didn’t dress himself, he’d never wear this on his own merit, ever! But the voice had called out to him, and he walked out without a second thought.

Lifting the soft silky curtain, a man was waiting for him a few feet away. He put away a golden pocket watch into his coat and waddled up to meet PaRappa in the middle of the red-colored bedroom, leaning on a cane. PaRappa, internally shaking as his heart beat much too fast, calmly looked up at the man, his glasses catching the light from the moon’s rays, teetering on the edge of blinding the pup, but just soft enough so that he could meet the man’s gaze far above him.

“My, you look perfect. Absolutely stunning my pet,” The man cooed. PaRappa unknowingly wagged his tail at the complements.

A blur passes, and PaRappa was lying down on the bed as the man lay above him, tracing the seams of PaRappa’s clothes. It was at this angle PaRappa could see his outfit long enough:

Immediately, the soft jingle of a bell collar greeted him. Below his neck, snug belt-like straps covered his chest and waist, and nothing else. His small penis was beginning to show, slowly hardening as the man’s finger continued its journey around PaRappa’s body.

He was only struggling to get a bearing on his surroundings, but the man wouldn’t allow it, it seemed. The man pushed him down, wrapped a bony hand around PaRappa’s jaw, and met his lips. Though wanting to yell, or perhaps bite down on the thick slobbery tongue of this human, PaRappa’s body pushed into the kiss. PaRappa set his paws on the man’s cheeks, never quite feeling the rubbery skin, separated by shiny black gloves. The impulsive feelings grew stronger in PaRappa, kissing down the man’s neck as he in turn did the same. Biting his lip, PaRappa could barely contain the energy flowing through him. His small penis was fully erect now, his mouth free and panting as his tongue lolled out.

“Oh that’s a good boy, what a good boy!” The man said with a teasing twinge in his voice. PaRappa looked back at him: the man had no clothes on and was kneeling on the bed, stroking his cock vigorously with some sort of liquid.

Another blur, and PaRappa balanced on his knees and chest as something warm prodded his small backhole. It broke through, and slid in. PaRappa screamed, however instead of pain or terror, the scream was thick with lust. The man grumbled in approval to the sounds that escaped PaRappa’s mouth. Now in and out, the cock overtook all of the pup’s thoughts as his body quivered with that same energy again. Whimpering helplessly, the energy quickly overwhelmed PaRappa, sending him into a blissful ecstasy that made his eyes roll to the back of his head. The moment felt so long, the tingling making every fur stand up on end.

The moment was also so short, as PaRappa shivered in his bed and opened his eyes, panting. The tingles from the dream were still present, but now so comforting, rather than exciting.

PaRappa laid there peacefully, almost going back to sleep until he felt a little slimy in his pajama pants. Instantly, he rolled over to turn on his bedside lamp and jumped off his bed, removing the blanket. The bed was surprisingly dry, however the front of his pants were soaked in a milky substance that made his brow furrow with disappointment.

“Again? That’s the third time now,” he sighed quietly. Tiptoeing into the bathroom down the hall, PaRappa removed his pants and boxers and rinsed them down, grumbling to himself about the smell. After hanging them up, he proceeded to clear off the dried flakes that bound his fur in chunks. He left the bathroom and turned off the light all cleaned up. Probably.

“I don’t like this. These dreams are really starting to mess with me,” he lamented as he padded up the hallway. “It’s been going on too long. I’m losing sleep.” PaRappa yawns, just barely finishing his sentence. Once he made it back to his room, the pantsless pup turned off the lamp and rolled into bed under the covers. The images from the dream were still bothering him, and he rolled around awake for far too long, grumbling curses in his head. PaRappa finally began to drift back into dreamland just as the dark sky started to lighten against the coming sun.


End file.
